Secret
by sevenfivetwo
Summary: It lies, hidden, in the most secretive place he could think of. No one could possibly ever find it other than him. No one even knew it existed! Huh? What am I talking about? Well, duh, I'm talking about Link's diary. R&R please? My first fanfic! :D


"Secret"  
By animefan752

This is, I repeat, THIS IS my first fanfiction. EVER. (on this site) So I have all these emotions in me. Them being afraid, hopeful, giddy, hyper, and excited.

Also, _credits_ to:

(c)Nintendo :D  
(c)Masashiro Sakurai :)  
(c)Everyone else in the Nintendo business x)

Because the characters are NOT MINE. No, no, no, no, NO. NOT AT ALL!

Other than that, I hope you like it and thanks for viewing!

-----

-----

It lies, hidden, in the most secretive place he could think of. No one could possibly ever find it other than him. No one even knew it existed!

Huh?

What am I talking about? Well, duh, I'm talking about Link's diary.

~~~  
LINK

I'm balled up under my covers right now, and I'm ranting in my head. Why, it's because I'm waiting for someone, and it bores me that that person takes so long. It went something like this:

Sharing a room wasn't my idea. And personally, I don't like sharing rooms. But even if I did argue with Master Hand about it, he'd win anyway because there weren't enough rooms to keep by myself.  
I sigh. That's not all, you know. I have my own personal affairs that I personally do in my personal room personally. And I can't do that with Ike--of all people--sleeping in the same room. Me and him! In the same room!

I toss and turn, ending up having half of my body off the bed. I hear myself groan uncomfortably. Was Ike asleep yet? I was growing impatient.

All I heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall. And although usually I'd hear Ike snoring by this time, which unfortunately I don't hear, was weird. It's 3:43 AM, for Farore's sake, couldn't he just fall into his dreams already? Even if it wasn't about...

Minutes flew by, and I forced my eyes to stay wide. They grew wider when I finally heard the light snoring of the mercenary across the room. I sighed in relief.  
"Get some shut-eye, Ike. It's bad to stay up late." I mouthed, barely making a peep.

Knowing better than to get up right after he fell asleep, I wait a few then finally sit up straight, pulling the sheets off quietly. I stretch my legs off of my bed, getting up and silently dashing off to the window. Grabbing the pointed, forest green hat on the dresser while I'm at it.

With my skill and experience, no noise was made and Ike didn't wake.

"G'night," I say softly, taking a big breath whilst opening the window. (And for your information, they were the type of windows that open in and out, not up and down, much to my luck.)  
"...Ike."

I smile at the peacefully resting Ike, pushing my feet outside the open glass window first.  
I fly out soundless.

At least, I thought so.

---

I land, on both feet, safely on the patch of grass I land on every night; it being long and soft. It was even more comfortable than my own bed, I'd like to say. Hah.

I breathe deeply as I run off to a certain place. Specifically a stage. Specifically the Eldin Bridge.  
I take myself there.

Once I'm teleported on the stone floored stage, with the orange sun permanently on the horizon line, I ran to the end as my ears pick up on a sound. It sounded like someone's feet sprinting. And it wasn't me.

I pause. My feet come to a halt, and I look around, even if no one was watching or following me. The sound quieted when I stopped.

"It must have been my imagination..." I mutter. I take a fast glance behind me.

Nope, no one.

And so, regaining my fast pace, I continue running to the other end of the stone bridge. My leather brown boots make a 'pat-pat' noise as I race across the gravel. I'll meet the arch on the other side that was hiding the thing I was getting in the first place. Oh, and if you didn't already know it's my...

....Diary.

Yeah...

When I made it to the arch, the rectangular blocks neatly placed next to each other, I hopped onto the wood owl that's about 6-7 ft to my left. It was taking up a gap, a gap broken probably by that annoying-ass goblin, the gap of which no one ever really notices. Although I guess, the only ones who would know about that gap or that owl are me and Zelda. Since we're the only ones familiar with the Eldin Bridge. (A/N: Zelda fans should know what I'm talking about!) It connects the bridge to the watchtower apart of the arch; which hides the journal.

I jump onto the other side, and stride in. The room had its olden features: leaves scattered on the floor below me, and debris from the destroyed parts of the arch. Like the gap with the owl, for example. The sun peeked in from a hole in the wall, but that's perfectly fine. It gives me some light to read and write.

In my diary.

Is that weird?

Anyway, I turn to my right. Seventh block up, and the fifth one to the right, I followed the organized stones like library books. Finding the 'book', I slid the vine leaves in the way to the side. Behind it hid a--bunch of dust--hid a journal. I snatched it, whilst brushing off the dust that covers it every day for some reason. "Link's Secret Diary" it said on the dull, worn cover. I wrote that a long time ago, when diaries were the same thing as journals. I don't know why I hadn't changed it to journal. I shrug.

My thumb placed on the edges of the pages of my diary, I flipped through the book. More than half of it was written into already, and the few words or parts of sentences I caught got me reminiscing. It's funny, because I hated those times, but I read it anyway.

My finger holding the current page, I sit down, leaning on the wall with the sun pointing at my lap.

"Haahhhh..." I breathe, taking in the renaissance-like scent the room held.

I open my diary to the fresh page I was holding. It was getting yellow on the edges, but that didn't matter to me. I grab the feather pen in between one of the past pages, and I pressed its tip on the top left corner of the paper.

'Dear Diary,' I wrote absent-mindedly, my head in the clouds. I came back once I noticed I had to think of what to write after it, then eventually went back to the 'dear diary'.

"Oh. No, maybe that's too formal." I mumble, thinking of another approach. I crossed the 'Dear Diary' out, tapping the feather side of the pen on my chin. Typical thinking pose, huh.

I tried a bunch of things in my head, but I mentally crossed them out too. Was it usually this hard to think of a heading? I grumble and shift my position.

"Hmm..."

It ended up being:  
'Diary,'  
I sigh, and let that be it. I didn't want to take too much time on just the 'dear-whatever' part. I'd lose the time I needed to get back in bed.

The feather touches my chin again.

_Ah-hah!  
_  
I began writing.

'Diary,

Today was rough. And I'm talking about Marth and Roy, specifically. You know I don't like it when we disagree with one another, right? Yeah, well today, they were fighting again. And so I decided enough's enough, taking a deep breath, balling my hands into fists. But then, I chickened out eventually, slinking back into my (and Ike's) room! Afterwards, I saw each of them run off in different directions from the slit I kept the door open with.

I hated myself. And I still hate myself.

What was I supposed to do? I can't yell at them, as much as I wanted to make them stop arguing. And not just that! My brain and my body react on their own accord! My mind tells me all these consequences that make me get up from my chair. Such as, "they'll hate me if I interfere." And so I sit back down, but then a thought pops in my head, "they'll break up!" So then I get up. Something along the lines of "I can't do it" makes me sit myself back down anyway. I don't know anymore.  
Other than that, Kirby "accidently" ate lunch, so we had to eat some crap instead. (It looked like barf more than crap, but you know what I mean, right?) Snake failed at getting Samus' attention, Sonic was racing Pikachu (Jigglypuff got them to sleep so none of them won), Luigi was hiding behind Mario whenever Bowzer passed by, then Zelda and I just shook our heads in disappointment.

-Link

PS: Ike took longer than usual to fall asleep tonight. It made me worry, and whenever I worry, I never stop thinking about him/her that of which I'm worrying about. Why did he take so long? Was he having issues? What kind of issues? Who was involved? Was he sick? If so, when did he catch it? I couldn't stop! Right now it's getting worse!'

And then a little doodle of a bottle containing Lon Lon Milk in the bottom right-hand corner. Plus some hearts, but I crossed those out.

I yawn.

I'd say that took about 40-45 minutes. It takes so long because I change it after reading it a couple times. By the looks of it, I'm a perfectionist. You could say 'neat freak', but I prefer perfectionist.

Tiredly, I closed the journal shut, where the "Link's Secret Diary" could be seen. I pulled my body up to stand--still leaning on the wall--and I half-heartedly placed my diary back behind the vines of leaves. My eyelids were drooping, and I could barely even stand on my own two legs.

"Watimissit...?" I murmur.

The translated version being,

"What time is it?"

I don't know. With the stage's sun stuck on the horizon line, how was I supposed to know what time it was? The last time I checked, it was 3:57 am, and that was back in the room I shared with Ike.  
I'm guessing now it's about 4:45 or around.

I blink a couple times; my eyes staying shut longer than being open. Eventually, my body wobbled its way to the wooden owl statue, stepping lazily across that I almost fell.

After that, I'm not entirely sure what happened. I was 1/4 awake, and my legs could barely hold. My eyesight got blurry, my feet numbed, I just don't know what the Din happened. Last thing I saw was blue. Dark, navy, and kind of purple blue in a round, head shape.  
Then darkness crept in and I collapsed. Comfortably.

---

The next morning (technically it was afternoon, 'cause I slept in) was one big blur. I woke up, fluttering my eyes open, finding Ike still asleep. I guess it made sense, since he did sleep really late last night. But what caught my attention was: Ike still asleep? What? He _did_ sleep an hour or so earlier than me, so he'd be awake by now. Usually every day, I'd see him just up and leave.

How is he still asleep?

I pondered on and on about that when I thought of something. It connected to those earlier questions. And last night. About Ike. About me. The question was:

How did I get here?

My mind stops and my eyes widen.  
If I fainted on the Eldin Bridge, how could I have possibly made it back in my bed? I don't sleepwalk, and I didn't sleepwalk. I'm pretty sure no one followed--no, I'm sure that not one person followed me.

So how?

I felt my temples pound.

"Ughh..." I sigh, and bundle back up in my covers, turning my body to face the wall.

'I'll worry about it when I wake up later.'

My stomach churns.

~~~  
IKE

I grumble in my sleep, my guts flip-flopping. I haven't been feeling so well, sleeping until 12 after. Why would I be sleeping at such an hour?

Well why should I tell you?

My body tosses and turns, but each way I face, I don't feel any better. The blanket makes crumpling noises in my grip as I toss it over myself in a weak attempt to get cozy.  
It was fruitless.

"Ghhhhuugghh..." I hear myself say, unable to get in a comfortable position anyway. I kick the blanket off and I sit up.

Lugging myself up, I grumbled some more and took a glance at the hylian I shared a room with.  
He was facing the wall, and so I don't get to see his sleeping, peaceful looking face like I usually do in the morning. Without that angelic look to see at this time of day, why else would I be waking up earlier than him?

Yeah. Nothing.

I get in the bathroom to wash myself.

-----

And that, folks, is all I have so far! :D And since it _is_ my first fic, please take the flaming easy on me.

The smash mansion idea was definitely NOT mine. I read a bunch of smash fics, and most of them had "smash mansion" in it. So I thought, why not? If it bothers anyone, please let me know.

...

If you want to know how the crap I came up with this idea in the first place, it's because of Flapjack. (_The Marvalous Misadventures Of Flapjack_ Please google it if you don't know.) I happened to flip the channel to it and watched the episode where Flapjack writes in his diary. There.


End file.
